Rules and Guidelines
General Wiki Rules Trolling Small trolling is okay. Things like "LEL I GOT ADMIN U DON'T LEL" or "LALALA I HATE YOUR FAVE THING :3" is not okay. Doing that may get you a warning, but if continued, a 1 day block. If it hurts a user's feelings, a 3 day block. Bullying Bullying is NOT allowed. Stuff like "YOU SUCK YOU STUPID KID. I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU. JUST SHUT UP." will be an instant 5 day ban. If it really hurts a user's feeling, 10 days. If there is a continuation it may earn an infinite ban. Sockpuppeting Please don't sockpuppet. Sockpuppeting is extra accounts. Sockpuppeting will get you and your sockpuppets an instant 1 year ban. If you already used up your renaming slot to rename then it is fine, as long as the other account is allowed to be blocked. Editing Please don't make edits to pages that make no sense. If you want to edit a page, make contributions that actually make sense. Grammar edits are okay. Please don't change things that are on pages unless you know for sure it's true. Doing this can get 1 hour worth of banning per each useless edit. Adding bad pictures or edits Adding bad pictures or edits will be an instant hour ban for each picture uploaded. Swearing Swearing is partially allowed. If overused, you will get a warning. If overused after a warning, a day ban. Spamming Spamming isn't allowed. If you dare spam, you get a neat 5 day ban c: Photo Policies All photos must have a descriptive name, and licensing. Duplicate pictures, or low-quality will result in a warning. Failure to listen the warning will result in a 3 day ban. Chat Rules See Chat Rules and Guidelines Almost Anything Goes Swearing Swearing is allowed as long as it is not used heavilly. Bullying Bullying is not allowed at all. General Ban Guidelines Vandalism will land you an instant permanent ban. * First Offense: Warning * Second Offense: 3 day ban. * Third Offense: 1 week ban. * Fourth Offense: 2 week ban. * Fifth Offense: Infinite ban. * In some cases, the offense may be so serious that warnings and lighter bans may be skipped and the offending user may be given a heavier ban. Admins give bans at their discretion but follow these ban guidelines Probation & House Arrest If a user is suspected of being rogue or disruptive but there is not enough evidence to block them we put them on probation. Being put on probation means you are being monitored closey. Users who have been unblocked or expired from a long-term block are automatically put on probation. Any admin may add or remove a user on the probation list at any time. House arrest is another alternive for other types of policy- breaking suspects. It means you may only edit your talk page in order to prove you guilty or not guilty. Under martial law this should not be enforced, as all users will be under house arrest. Category:Moderation